Whiskers
by dumm-luk-13
Summary: In which Abby Scuito is asked her opinion on a matter of a cosmetic nature.


**Just experimenting with a new pairing. I must admit, I am quite taken with it and have more drabbles and what-nots in the works. Tell me what you think. And if you enjoy it, keep an eye out for more stories featuring this little duo. And now, with out further ado... **

_Whiskers_**  
><strong>

"Well, what do you think?"

Abby scrunched up her face as she examined what was before her. Using the keen eye of a forensic scientist, she leaned in close. For several minutes, she poked and prodded with her fingers. She leaned back on the bed they were sitting on and tapped her lip with her forefinger, thinking.

"Only one way to know for sure!"

Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. The bristles and whiskers of his beard scratched at her cheek, lips and nose. A little bit of pain mixed with pleasure. She smiled against his lips. "Well, it will definitely cut down on the time we spend kissing." She leaned back and took in his confused expression. He quirked an eyebrow at her and moved a hand up to rub along his newly acquired facial hair.

"Oh. Is that a fact? Care to explain?"

"Well, if we spend as much time kissing as we do normally, your beard is going to rub against my face. Quite a lot. And various other parts of my body…" He gave a self-satisfied smirk and leaned back on his elbows, watching her. She gave him a slow smile before pulling her legs up underneath her on the bed. "Apparently you can actually get a rash from it. And aside from the normal bad stuff that comes with rashes like, you know, itching and redness and all that fun stuff, it would also be pretty visible." He nodded at her slowly, biting his lower lip in a way he knew she found hard to resist. She shot him a glare.

"Stop that! Anyway, if I have this rash on my face and neck and other places, people are going to notice! Palmer, Ziva, McGee, Tony… Ducky! Ducky would notice in a heart-beat and he would know what's up! He always knows when there's something hinky going on. And if he found out, then he'd come to me asking why I didn't tell him and making sure that you're treating me right…" She trailed off as she looked at his face.

"Abby." She closed her eyes and shivered. The way he said her name, in that low voice, reminded her of the way his rough hands would slide along the curves of her body as he lay next to her in this very bed. "Abby, would it really be so bad if they found out about us? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty happy. I like being with you and doing the things I do with you." They both couldn't help but smirk at that remark. She watched him from under lashes as he let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling. The beard did look really good on him…

She pulled herself over to him and swung her leg over his hip, sitting comfortably in his lap. He brought his head back up and looked at her, one eyebrow quirked. "Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Scuito?" He was using his low, gravelly tone again. And he knew damn well the affects his murmurings had on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him from under lashes, biting her lip coyly as she situated herself more comfortably in his lap. He barely suppressed a moan as he leaned further back on his elbows, still staring at her.

Abby leaned forward, her lips hovering mere centimeters away from his. The moment seemed to drag on forever, his breathing becoming deeper. He tried to capture her lips in a kiss, but she pulled away, grinning devilishly. He growled softly and grabbed her wrist, trying to pull her back. "No! I need to get to work. And that mountain-man scruff is going to rub off all my make-up." She smiled at him and made to get off the bed. However, he didn't release his hold on her wrist.

"Well, in that case…" He pulled her flush against his chest, and she was overwhelmed with the smell of his cologne and that distinct scent that was all his own. She closed her eyes and breathed it in, then she let out a short gasp which turned into a moan. His lips were working up and down her neck, his beard scratching the just-kissed skin. She pushed herself away from his chest and held his face between her hands, switching her position from where she had been nestled in his lap to on her knees, making herself taller than him. Bending forward, she placed a tender kiss on his forehead. "Tell you what… Pick me up after work and I'll let you rub off all the make-up you want."

Smiling, she placed a second kiss on his lips, slow and deliberate. Then, with regret, she removed herself from his lap. He kept hold of her wrist and pulled her palm up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. "You've got yourself a date." He grinned at her and stood as she bustled about the room, collecting her things before she left for the Navy Yard. Just as she kissed him one last time on the cheek and made to go out the door, he called out to her.

"Abby!"

"What?"

"You never did tell me what you thought about the beard." He lifted his hand again to rub it along his jaw, his eyes never leaving her face. She gave a small smile and walked over to him. Grabbing his tie, she pulled it gently and he stepped over to her. She pressed a kiss to each cheek, rubbing her nose playfully into the whiskers on his face before she leaned in to breath into his ear.

"I love it, Tobias."

As she drove to NCIS, she swore she could still feel the whiskers tickling her face.


End file.
